


the best you ever had (was just a memory)

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he misses his boy, but Father does not allow it</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best you ever had (was just a memory)

**Author's Note:**

> title from fluorescent adolescent by arctic monkeys

sadly, his angel wings were stripped the day he felt his first sin...needless to say, josh didn't have his feathers, his beautiful, pristine, white feathers, very long.

 

not even long enough to get comfortable to calling himself an angel. the devil captured his heart almost as soon as his once-heavenly heels made contact with the midwestern asphalt. it happened so fast he almost stumbled on a thousand tiny potholes that were littering the parking lot of some cheap liquor store at 3 am. 

 

sometimes his old partner in (not) crime visits him, and those are good times.

 

most of the time.

 

"tyler, do you love me?" he'll ask his old friend as the skinnier boy spreads his wings and takes a rest from hiding his ethereal marks from the Earthly Beings.

 

and he will always reply: "oh, josh...I would...but Father...i can not defy him..."

 

it's always the same: the dialogue, the actions, the sighs.

 

"i did," josh will say.

 

tyler always leaves after these conversations, going back to his home...josh's old residence. and he'll regret every move he makes while he delivers messages from His Heavenly Father to the ones that lay on earth,

 

and josh will stay home, in his tiny ohio town, taking care of his tiny, dying plants and sending back crudely addressed letters from Lucifer.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ andimsatan pls give me attention


End file.
